prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Viva Las Vegas
Viva Las Vegas is the fourth episode of WWE Legends' House. It is the fourth overall episode. Summary The Legends head to Sin City and the hijinks begin! After some "manscaping", they partake in a Chippendales show you have to see to believe! Recap There were no saints during this week's edition of “WWE Legends’ House” as the boys headed to Sin City. Following the commercial competition last week, the winning team received a comfortable ride in a stretch limo all the way from Palm Springs to Las Vegas while the losing bunch was forced to crowd together in a minivan. But it wasn't all glamour for the limousine crew. Sailing through the desert, the limo was pulled over by the fuzz, who promptly wrote a ticket to the vehicle's driver. Howard Finkel, who had scored the ride's “king seat,” sat motionless when the driver asked for some assistance, which left Roddy Piper fuming. Hot Rod insisted that he, as the most respected and most veteran grappler of the group, should have been honored with the seat, but Howard rushed to plop down at the encouragement of Tony Atlas, who didn't want to be stuck near Piper or “Hacksaw” Jim Duggan for the long journey. As the Legends rolled into the Palms Casino Resort, the crew was more than ready for some rest and relaxation away from the Legends’ House. But they soon discovered they weren't in town to enjoy some entertainment, but rather to provide it. Onstage at a theater, it was revealed that the Legends would participate in a Chippendales Male Revue! Before they could strut their stuff, they needed to adhere to Chippendales’ strict grooming regulations and were taken to the local Tease Boutique Salon for some primping. This created one hilarious moment after another as Hillbilly Jim and Piper felt the pain of a thorough waxing and a number of the former ring warriors went from “lily white” to “downtown brown” with a spray tanning session! Once the grooming was all set, the Legends headed off to Chippendales rehearsal, an experience Hillbilly declared was “like putting a mule in the Kentucky Derby.” But it wasn't all fun and games. During the rehearsal, years of frustrations built between Duggan and Atlas reached a boiling point with “Hacksaw” nearly coming to blows with “Mr. USA.” That night, the Legends really nailed their performance, which Pat Patterson noted had a crowd reminiscent to their days in the ring, and all the hard work was well worth it. Settled back in their Palm Springs abode, Duggan and Atlas made sure to stay away from each other, but the tensions were still running high. Piper, caught in the middle, took it upon himself to be the mediator, leading to an emotional discussion with Atlas. As the episode drew to a close, “Mean” Gene noted that explosions between “Hacksaw” and Atlas were inevitable. The fun and games might be over, and somebody will get hurt. Image Gallery LH_104_Photo_01.jpg LH_104_Photo_02.jpg LH_104_Photo_03.jpg LH_104_Photo_04.jpg LH_104_Photo_05.jpg LH_104_Photo_06.jpg LH_104_Photo_07.jpg LH_104_Photo_08.jpg LH_104_Photo_09.jpg LH_104_Photo_10.jpg LH_104_Photo_11.jpg LH_104_Photo_12.jpg LH_104_Photo_13.jpg LH_104_Photo_14.jpg LH_104_Photo_15.jpg LH_104_Photo_16.jpg LH_104_Photo_17.jpg LH_104_Photo_18.jpg LH_104_Photo_19.jpg LH_104_Photo_20.jpg LH_104_Photo_21.jpg LH_104_Photo_22.jpg LH_104_Photo_23.jpg LH_104_Photo_24.jpg LH_104_Photo_25.jpg LH_104_Photo_26.jpg See also *WWE Legends' House External links * Legends' House #4 at WWE.com * Viva Las Vegas on WWE Network